Realization
by RavenxRobin-ChuckyxTiff
Summary: When Terra comes back, she must find out a shocking truth of what more evil Slade has caused to Raven and Robin while she was gone. Will her, the birds, and Beastboy be able to stop him before it's to late? Find out in: Realization BBxTerra RaexRob
1. Prolouge

**A/N: What do you do at 12:46 am out of boredom and inspiration from videos on you tube? MAKE A FAN FIC OF COURSE! Lol, well I've been told lately that I have no creativity, well I'm prooving people wrong. I took down my Twilight/Teen Titans fic because of trolling snd flames which I specificlly asked people no to do. -_- Well, here's is my first fic that stars Terra, BB, Raven, and Robin. OH, and who could forget dear, lovable, totally nice, SLADE! XD**

**Realization**

**by RavenxRobin_ChuckyxTiff**

**Prolouge**

They sat silently, both in their seperate rooms, unable to cope with what has happened. Cyborg and Starfire refuse to speak of the evil, terrifying tragedy that has occured, Beastboy however, wants to find out why.

Why was Slade like this, why did he do this, why does he love to ruin lives and scar the living emotionally and physically? But these questions can only be answered with more pain and suffering, which was the very last thing the titans needed now.

But compared to all the dispicable crimes Slade has commited, this was a new low, even for him.

This was an insane kind of evil, a life wrecking kind of evil, a lustfull kind of evil.

What it was was...

Rape.


	2. Chapter 1: Return

**A/N: Here is chapter uno to my story. A lot mroe stuff happens in this, then again the last one was a prolouge so OF COURSE it has more dialog and such... =P Anyway... ENJOY!**

**Realization**

**by RavenxRobin_ChuckyxTiff**

**Chapter One: Depression with a dash of Denial**

**4 Months After Tragedy**

Starfire entered the living room while Beastboy and Cyborg were watching tv. They hadn't had the need to play video games for a while, games such as Grand Theft Auto and Heavy Rain were to... overwhelming now.

She simply sat on the sofa, everyone was silent. Things had been quiet lately, hardly any crimes in Jump City had happened lately, adn the ones that had were minor such as break outs or robberies from everyday criminals, not villans. And the three of them could surely handle it.

After the silence in the room, Beastboy felt the need to break it with, "Those two still stuck in their rooms?"

Starfire and Cyborg gave him a look.

"Yes, they remain there." she replied.

"I wouldn't rush things BB, things like this usually scar a person for life. If I were you, I wouldn't expect much now." added Cyborg.

Beastboy stood up, "I need some air..."

, and with that, he went outside.

* * *

He walked down to the spot where he and Terra once sat one night. It was where he had first found out she couldn't fully control her powers.

He sat down, and started skiping rocks on the water, as they did before. He did this often when he needed to think. It made his mind go to her for help, and she always had the right answers.

But as he was about to throw another stone, he saw something moving in the water at a strangely fast speed. It looked like... he squinted his eyes... a rock? But there was something on it, no, someONE on it!

_"Terra?" _he whispered.

It was her!

She pulled the rock over to the shore and ran up to Beastboy and hugged him.

"I've missed you, so much!" she shouted. Neither one of them could believe what was happening. Terra was overflowing with joy, while Beastboy wasn't quite sure how to react to the situation.

He was so shocked yet so happy, so nervous yet so excited!

"I-umm... uh-" but he was interrupted by her sweet lips meeting his. It was so comforting he could feel at home.

After what felt like a lifetime, she pulled away and said, "Surprised?"

"Surprised!?!?! MORE LIKE TOTALLY FREAKED THE HELL OUT!! YOU'RE ALIVE!" he screamed.

Cyborg and Starfire came running out of the towers,

Cyborg asked, "What's with all the yelling your-" but he was cut off in shock as him and Star just stared at Terra, mouth open.

Then Starfire grinned and said...

"TTTTTEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRAAAA!!!!!!!" and gave her the tightest, most bone crushing hug Starfire has ever given!

"I... can't- breathe!!" Terra gasped for air.

"Hey Star." she then smiled when Star let go.

"Oh, I am overwhelmed with joy in your return!" she exclaimed.

"Man! How did you get here!?!?!" Cyborg questioned with joy and confusion.

"Honestly, I have no FREAKIN' IDEA!" she answered. "I'm as confused as the rest of you! Speaking of which, where's Rae and Robin?"

The others were quiet now, all staring at the ground.

"What?"

**A/N: How'd you like it? This will probably my most serious romance I'll EVER write so subscribe, review, and favorite it! I'm probably gonna post chapters every few days!**


	3. Chapter 2: Explanation

**A/N: Well here is chapter two! I love writing this story so here it is!**

**Realization**

**by RavenxRobin_ChuckyxTiff**

**Chapter Two: An Explanation**

All four of them were sitting on the sofa, they had decided Beastboy would speak of what had happened, since Cyborg and Starfire and all the other titans, honorary and all, had decided they didn't even want to THINK, about it.

"So," Terra said. "What happened?"

Beastboy sighed.

"You know how Slade fell into the lava when... well... at the end of all the... drama?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... he came back."

Terra was shocked. She thought that nightmare was gone for good!

"We- well where is he now? What did he do while I was gone? First to last, SPILL IT!"

"Okay! Okay!" he sighed again. "First he was hired by Ravens father,"

"Father?" Terra interrupted.

"Trigon, basically Satan himself."

"Raven's a demon?"

"Half, her mother is human."

"How's that possible?"

"I DON'T KNOW WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN!" Beastboy became annoyed, she was hardly taking this as seriously as she should have been doing.

"Alright chill, why was he hired by Trigon?" Terra asked.

"Well, it was Rae's 16th birthday, and there was this prophecy-"

"That the world was gonna end?"

They all just stared mouth open, once again, all confused of how she knew that.

"Ugh! You all forget Markovians and Azarathians were very close races, so of course I knew the prophecy that Raven was supposed to destroy, that's why I didn't like her when we first met. I hated the fact she could do that." She explained. All was silent for about two minutes, then Beastboy broke it, as he always does.

"Well, obviously the world didn't end. Her and Robin..."

"Are a thaaaannngg?"

Now THIS, brought out some jealousy in Starfire. She had always known they liked each other, and she hated it.

"ROBIN'S MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!"

Cy, BB, and Terra were now staring at her.

"Hi..." she waved.

"Anyway..." Beast Boy continued, "To answer your question, no."

"Oh, k."

"Yeah, Rae basically stopped Trigon herself, but Robin definately had part in it. Alot."

"Got it."

"Well shortly after that whole thing... something... REALLY... bad happened. Which explains why Robin and Raven have been in their room for months, only to come out for like five seconds for food."

"Well... what is it?" Terra was getting annoyed, he was dragging on the story.

"Slade... eventually showed up again, because they didn't defeat HIM, when they defeated Trigon."

"What did Slade do? GET TO THE POINT!"

Beastboy didn't exactly think it would be best to say it outloud, so he whispered to her.

Terras eyes widened. She could not believe what she had just heard.

"Wh- what?" she looked at the others, all looking at their feet.

"You're joking? Cause if you are that's not funny!"

The other turned their heads to indicate that this was not a joke.

Oh but how they had wished it was.

Damn Slade.

* * *

Raven was in her room, sitting in the corner, rocking back and forth.

Her hair was over her face, her eyes were glowing red. She was becoming insane.

Suddenly, the alarm went off, so loud it had made her jump. She stood up, she may be mentally unstable,

but damn it she was a Titan, and she was going to stop criminals,

sane or not.

* * *

When her and Robin entered the living to see what was happening, all the other Titans turned their heads torward them.

But their eyes were at Terra, yet...

they both said nothing.

They hadn't said anything since Slade did what he did.

And speak of the damn devil himself,

that's who made the alarm go off.

"You... you two should stay. We can handle-"

"No." Robin said.

And with that, the birds went out the door, heading to the location where Slade was.

"Let's go." Terra said.

**A/N: Well I hoped you loved it! I'm one of those people who like to get straight to the point in stories. And obviously I might have over did that in this one. Sorry if I did. Anyway, next chap should be up by Friday, Saturday at the least. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 3: We Meet Again

**A/N: So here's chapter three! I hope this one is worth reading because SLADE IS IN IT!! =DD Fight scene too! 3 3 3 3 Enjoy!**

**Realization**

**by RavenxRobin_ChuckyxTiff**

**Chapter Three: We Meet Again**

Once the Titans arrived at the Jump City Bank, where Slade was.

"I seriously think you two should stay in the car, it could-"

"NO!" Raven yelled over Cyborg. She wasn't going to let what happened take over her life, and neither was Robin.

After a few minutes of trying, (and failing) Cyborg eventually gave up and they started getting out of the car.

"This isn't like Slade, this is petty criminal stuff, robery. What's he up to?" Terra asked confused.

"I don't think it's a robbery." Robin said. They were all still kind of shocked he was talking, but they then remembered he was leader, so he had to say something.

Once they entered the bank, it was strangelly quiet. No people what so ever were in there, no employees, no janitors, no one.

Then the lights shut off, row by row.

Starfire and Cyborg both brought light to it, her from her starbolt, him from his built in flashlight.

"Well this isn't weird at all." Terra stated.

"I say we seper-"

"NO!" Star, Terra, and Cyborg all shouted at Beastboy.

"I was just giving an idea!"

"Yeah! A hell of a stupid one!" Cyborg yelled.

"AGREED! WHAT A... F*CKED UP THING TO SUGGEST!"

All of the others gasped. Had Starfire seriously have just said that?

"... What? I though it was of the description, 'Luticrous and unbelievable.' " she asked confused.

"Uhhhh..." Beastboy exclamied.

But then there was a loud banging sound getting closer and closer.

Both of Star's and Cy's lights had gone out and Raven screamed.

Then the lights turned on.

And she was gone.

"DAMN IT! Titans, find Raven!" Robin yelled.

All of them running all over, looking. This couldn't happen again...

Dear God not again.

* * *

Raven was lying on a cold floor with a massive head-ache.

_'What happened?'_ she thought to herself.

"Hello Raven..." an all too familair voice said.

"No!" Raven shouted. She banged on the walls trying to get out. She then tried using her powers, but they didn't work. It onlly gave her a massive shock through her body.

She touched her neck, some sort of... collar was on it.

"What is this!?!"

"I don't think that matters right now."

"I swear to god, YOU BETTER LET ME THE F*CK OUT OF HERE!"

"And why on Earth would I do that?"

"You sick PERVERT!"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: How'd you like it? Probably not the best cliffhanger but it'll do! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4: Search and Rescue

**A/N: Hey it's me again! I'm back with another ROWSING round of Realization! I realize my last chapter was more of a joke until the end of it, but I'm making this one a tiny bit more serious, but of course there will be hints of comdeic refrences. ;)**

**Realization**

**by RavenxRobin_ChuckyxTiff**

**Chapter Four: Search and Rescue**

"Cyborg, do you have a location on Raven?" Robin asked. He was a nervous wreck. They needed to find her soon before anything, like last time, would happen.

"Not yet, her communicator's turned off and the tracker on it is disconnected."

"Damn it!" Robin screamed. He was becoming enraged. If Slade hurt her in anyway, he would perish a slow, painful death if Robin had any say in it.

Beastboy turned from his dog self to his human self with a worried look on his face. "No scent left behind either. It doesn't make sense, there should be **some** way we could track her!"

"That's what worrying me." Robin replied, and it was absolutley true. There would be some way, anyway way, that they could find her. She couldn't have just disappeared. It was just a bank, she couldn't have gone far without hearing a door shut or foot steps.

Just her screaming...

"Wait, what's that?" Terra saw something...

something blue.

"Raven!" Robin yelled.

The Titans dashed torward her. She was out cold, but breathing. A few cuts and bruises here and there, but she was alive.

And that's all that mattered right then.

* * *

Raven woke up in the infermary at the tower. Her vision was a bit blury because Cyborg had gave her some pain killer a little more stronger than wanted, but she was fine.

"Wh-..." she stuttered.

"Well good morning." Beastboy said jokingly. Him, Terra, and Star were the only other ones in the room.

"Ho- how long was I out?" She asked. She was so confused by all this, she could hardly remember what had happened except...

screaming?

"About a day." Beastboy answered.

"Do you remember anything?" Terra added.

"No not really, just this... screaming." Raven answered.

Silence filled the room.

It was dead silence, the kind that only happened in movies and books.

"So where's Robin?" Raven finally said after about five mintues.

"In his room." Beastboy asnwered.

Raven stood up from the bed. "What happened?" she demanded.

* * *

Robin sat on his bed with his head in his hands just staring at the floor. He had to know what happened when Raven had disappeared. Slade wouldn't have taken her for just nothing...

Would he?

No, he was more complex than to just toy with them. There had to be some reason... but what?

Robin stood up and looked out his window. Staring at the sun, watching clouds go by.

Everything was calm...

for now.


	6. Chapter 5: Prerecovery

**A/N: So here's Chapter Five! I've been told my chapters were a little, "short." Well, I'm going to make up for that with A BUNCH OF CHAPTERS!!! Lol, by that I mean around 20 to 30. This fiction will drag on so if you have no patience, this is not the kind of story you want to subscribe to. So... enjoy!**

**Realization**

**by RavenxRobin_ChuckyxTiff**

**Chapter Five: A Prerecovery**

It took only a few days to forget the little, "almost accident," that had occured. Raven and Robin had become, less quiet around the tower.

They were trying to surpress what happened almost six months ago, but they were still worried about what had happened just months after.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Beastboy entered the living room around 11am when he got up. He normally slept in, it was part of his scheduel, since he stayed up late all the time.

He walked torwards the refrigerator, looked around, and groaned. He was the only one who ever got tofu when at the store, and he forgot.

"Beastboy, why don't you just TRY meat? It's not like you were that very animal." Terra asked.

"Because I've been that KIND of animal! It would be like eating ME! DO YOU WANT TO EAT ME!?!?" he yelled.

Terra laughed.

He was so stubborn.

Terra flipped through channels on the tv, litterakky NOTHING was on, all reruns and oldies. She sighed. "Hey BB, wanna Band Hero?"

"No way, Rock Band."

"They're the same thing!"

"Nu uh, Rock Band doesn't have crappy pop and techno music!"

"OK, ONE, Pop rules, TWO, it does not have techno! And three..."

"Rock Band." Beastboy interrupted.

"Ugh, FINE!"

* * *

Raven layed down on her bed, resting on her pillow. She was trying to sort out all that happened a few days ago. She couldn't remember anything, it made no sense, there had to be something she could recall, but all that something was was screaming. Whether it be after, or before whatever happened, it was all she could recall.

She stopped thinking and put her hands behind her head, and just stared at the ceiling. She wondered how Robin was coping with all this, after all,

she wasn't the only one scarred for life.

She heard a knock at the door. Speak of the devil.

She walked over and cracked it open. "Yeah?"

"Hey, I was wondering how you were holding up. You've been in your room the past couple days and-"

"We were both in our rooms for nearly half a year Robin." she interrupted.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Look, I know Slade hurt you-"

"He didn't just hurt me!" Raven yelled. She was so sick of her being the poor, damaged one and Robin being expected to deal with it.

"He hurt you too Robin, I'm not the only one who got their life screwed up in this place. Screwed up by him..." she explained.

Robin put his hand on Raven's shoulder. "We will find Slade. And next time, we won't be so nice as to put him in jail, he will **pay** for what he did."

Raven smiled. She hadn't smiled in such a long time, it felt as if she was having a muscle spasm.

"Robin..." was all she could say.

And before either of the birds knew it...

they kissed passionately.

**A/N: Awww!!! I love the ending to this chapter! I'd been wanting to get to a true Rae Rob moment in this! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter five as much as I did! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6: Some Sparkly Vampires

**A/N: Well here it is! I was told by a non-fanfic user there is not enough RaexRob in it yet, well that's because Starfire is STILL dating Robin, well that's all going to be put on the line considering the end of the last chapter! Lol, so I might as well get on with the chapter, so...**

**Realization**

**by RavenxRobin_ChuckyxTiff**

**Chapter Six: Some Sparkly Vampires**

The next morning, Raven woke up to an acceptionally good mood, she strolled to the kitchen to get herself some herbal tea.

But that was normal. The weird thing was...

she was smiling the whole time.

"Uhh, dude, what's with the... uhh..." Bestboy tried to say something, but couldn't figure out how.

"What?" She asked.

He pointed at her mouth. It wasn't just the smile, there was lip-gloss on them.

"I have no idea what you mean..." she said in her usual monotone voice. _'There goes my good mood...'_ she thought to herself.

As she finished her tea, she walked over to their U shaped couch with a book and started to read. She the plopped her legs onto the coffee table. She was reading a romance novel, which was very strange for her, she mainly only read murderous and old ancient books that were in an ancient enscrptive writing.

Starfire entered the room and noticed the book Raven was reading, it wasn't JUST a romance novel,

it was...

was...

TWILIGHT!?!?!

"Friend Raven... did you... just... purchase that?" she asked totally confused.

"Yeah... why?"

"OH! No reason!" she smiled a nervous smile.

_'Dare to be different, everyone stares, do as the Romans do, nobody cares. Can I ever win?'_ Raven asked herself.

She stood up and glared at Starfire while she wasn't looking. She only hated her more since last night. Before Tokyo, Raven and Starfire had been bestfriends, but since then, Raven wouldn't spit in her direction.

She did fear though Starfire had slightly regreted it, which, if it were true, would make her once again appear to be a judgemental know-it-all.

Terra entered the living room with a smile on her face and plopped herself on the couch. "Sup Rae!" She exclaimed purposly trying to annoy her.

"Hey."

Terra was baffled. She raised her eyebrow and said, "Oh I get it! I'M DREAMING!!!"

"No you're not moron..."

"BULL!" Terra fell on the ground laughing.

Raven slammed the book shut and rolled her eyes. She walked to the door and when she got there, Cyborg was about to enter and opened the door. Raven stormed out and Cyborg looked confused. "What's her problem?"

"Aww, I was just messin' with her and she got all offended." Terra replied.

Cyborg shrugged and walked over to the kitchen.

Beast Boy shot a look and yelled. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE AND MY TOFU!!!"

Starfire giggled.

"Here we go again..." said Terra jokingly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Raven walked through the hallways annoyed. "They could have just let me be happy, they could have let me be relaxed, but no. That's not how it works..." Raven stated to herself.

"Because you are supposed to be the creepy one." she added. God why did she bother to stay here?

She heard foot steps coming from around the corner.

Oh yeah...

"Hey Rae." Robin greeted with a smiling face as he entered the hall.

Raven smiled back. "Hi..."

**A/N: Short, yes, I know. It was just really awkward making Raven so cheerful at the beginning and end, I think you all deserved more for having to wait for so long but I've been having really bad writers block and haven't really been inspired lately, so, it might be awhile for chapter seven but it will come!**


End file.
